300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Yuuna
'Abilities' ---- The Hero Club's Five Tenets Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Yuuki Yuka is the member of the '''Hero Club' who always follows the club's five tenets at all times. The five tenets of the Hero Club are as follows: **'Give people a good greeting (挨拶はきちんと): '''The damage dealt on each enemy unit will be applied with [5% (8% in '''Mankai' state) of Yuuna's maximum Health] bonus true damage (maximum at 1000 bonus true damage), this effect can't trigger on the same target more than once within 15 seconds. **'Try not to give up (なるべく諦めない): '''When Yuuna's current Health reaches below 15%, she will get a shield effect that can withstand 80 + Level x 20 (100 + Level x 35 in '''Mankai' state) damage for 3 seconds, this effect can't trigger more than once within 100 seconds. **'Sleep well, eat well (よく寢て、よく食べる): '''When Yuuna consumes Health Potion ( ), its duration on Yuuna is extended by 3 (4 in '''Mankai' state) seconds. **'If you're troubled, talk to someone! (悩んだら相談！): '''When there is at least one allied hero within 650 radius nearby, Yuuna's Movement Speed is increased by 3% (6% in '''Mankai' state). **'You're likely to succeed if you try (なせば大抵なんとかなる): '''When Yuuna kills an enemy hero, the cooldown on all of her skills will be reduced by 8 (10 in '''Mankai' state) seconds, this effect can't trigger more than once within 90 seconds. ---- Hero Punch / Hero Assault Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Active (Hero Punch) - ''Yuuna condenses energy in her punch before unleashing her signature attack Hero Punch on the specified target, dealing 60/115/170/225/280 + Bonus AD physical damage. After casting this skill 2 times, the 3rd cast of this skill will become Hero Assault. When killing an enemy with Hero Punch, the next cast of this skill instantly becomes Hero Assault. *''Active (Hero Assault) - ''Yuuna uses her signature move Hero Kick to dash toward the designated location before using her Hero Punch to strike on her current location, 60/115/170/225/280 + Bonus AD to all enemies within 250 radius nearby and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 2 seconds. After Yuuna performs Hero Assault, the next cast of this skill will be switched back to Hero Punch. Enhanced Hero Assault Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Available only while in Mankai state'' *''Active - ''Yuuna leaps toward the designated location before using a giant punch of her Makai state to launch an enhanced version of Hero Punch to strike on her current location, dealing 60/115/170/225/280 + Bonus AD to all enemies within 350 radius nearby and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. ---- Summon Shinju W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Passive - 'When Yuuna stays near '''Shinju' within 750 range, she gains 6% (8% in Mankai state) bonus Movement Speed, 10/18/26/34/42 (20/30/40/50/60 in Mankai state) bonus Attack Damage, 16%/22%/28%/34%/40% (20%/28%/36%/44%/52% in Mankai state) bonus Attack Speed for 2.5 seconds (the duration can be refreshed continuously). After Yuuna places Shinju on the map, this skill is temporarily replaced with Respond To The Summon W until the Shinju is destroyed. *''Active 1st Cast - ''Yuuna places the divine tree Shinju on the target location within 600 range, the tree lasts for 120 seconds and has a fixed 6 units of Health and any basic attack on it only reduces 1 Health per hit regardless of attack. Respond To The Summon W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '60 / 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 seconds *Active 2nd Cast - 'Yuuna channels this skill to teleport to the targeted '''Shinju' anywhere on the map (global cast range). Recasting this skill again while Yuuna channels this skill will put this skill on a fixed cooldown of 5 seconds. ---- Guardian Spirit E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Passive - ''The divine tree Shinju will provide protection to the heroes who serve it. When Yuuna takes damage, the white cow Gyuki will reduce 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% (6%/12%/18%/24%/30% in Mankai state) of the damage taken for Yuuna. *''Active - ''Yuuna summons a white cow spirit named Gyuki (牛鬼) to attack the specified enemy target, the cow deals 40/50/60/70/80 physical damage and reduces target's Movement Speed by 25% before constantly biting the target every 0.5 seconds with each bite deals 5/10/15/20/25 + Bonus AD physical damage for a total of 4 seconds. If the target is a hero unit and dies from the bite of the cow, the cow will grant an additional stack of Maximum Life to Yuuna and the cooldown of this skill will be reset. Enhanced Hero Punch E Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Available only while in Mankai state'' *''Active - ''Yuuna launches an enhanced version of Hero Punch in a form of a giant punch on the specified target, dealing 60/115/170/225/280 + Bonus AD physical damage. ---- Mankai / Sange R Cost: 120 / 120 / 120 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 110 / 100 seconds *''Passive - ''When Yuuna kills an enemy hero, she gains 1 stack of Maximum Life, each stack increases Yuuna's maximum Health by 5%, and can be stacked up to 3 (5 in Mankai state) stacks. When Yuuna dies while in Sange state, all stacks of Maximum Life '''will be cleared. *Active - 'Yuuna enters '''Mankai' state for 14/17/20 seconds, increases her basic attack range from 150 to 500 and increases the effects on all of her basic and passive skills. While in Mankai state, the Hero Punch / Hero Assault Q is temporarily replaced with Enhanced Hero Assault Q, and the Guardian Spirit E is temporarily replaced with Enhanced Hero Punch E. When Mankai state ends, Yuuna will be forced to enter the Sange state that disables both active and passive effects on all of her skills for 10 seconds. Within Sange state, Yuuna's Health Regeneration, Life Steal, and Spell Vamp are reduced to 0. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes